


Тест отрицательный

by VestaVi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Blow Job, Drama, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Heat/rut, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Nesting, Omegaverse, Partial OOS, Romance, Smells, Unintentional use of narcotic substances, Unprotected Sex, drug references, er - Freeform, Бесплодие, Гнездование, Запахи, Неумышленное употребление наркотических веществ, Течка / Гон, Частичный ООС, драма, кноттинг, минет, мужская беременность, нежный секс, незащищенный секс, омегаверс, романтика, упоминания наркотиков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVi/pseuds/VestaVi
Summary: — Мы попробуем ещё раз. Столько, сколько потребуется.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Глава I

* * *

Душно, жарко, тела липкие от пота и смазки. Но никого это совершенно не волнует.

— Я же говорил, что нужно дотерпеть до кровати… — тяжело выдыхает на ухо супруга Ричард, когда они пытаются уместиться поудобнее на диване.

— Закрой рот и двигайся, мать твою! — рычит в нетерпении Гэвин, явно не желая отвлекаться на бытовые моменты.

— Мы трахаемся так регулярно, что позавидовал бы любой, а ты всё ещё злая псина, — усмехается агент Декарт, на что Рид пихает его пяткой в задницу.

Чтобы детектив вновь не пошёл в брань, альфе приходится заткнуть его поцелуем. Омега переключается довольно быстро, что совершенно не мудрено в течку, пускай она и подходила к концу. Их секс поначалу остервенелый, исступлённый, совершенно дикий, ибо наконец после долгого рабочего дня они дорвались друг до друга. Но после, когда возникает осознание того, что они дома и абсолютно одни, то приходит некоторое успокоение. Никто их не прервёт и не оторвёт друг от друга.

Темп замедляется, толчки плавные, мягкие, ласки становится больше. Гэвин наконец стонет с наслаждением и расслабляется после ареста очередного урода. Муж глухо вторит ему и зарывается носом в шею, глубоко вдыхая аромат своего омеги: кофе, костёр, запах кожи из салона новой машины и нотки хвои. Агент ФБР уверен, что не существует запаха для него более привлекательного и любимого. Ричард, удобно уместившись между ног супруга, опирается локтями о диван.

Ощущая в себе член Декарта, Рид откровенно кайфует и млеет от заботливых прикосновений. Его наглаживают, нацеловывают, оставляют засосы и несильные укусы. Аромат агента одурманивает, — коньяк с шоколадом — его хочется вдыхать снова и снова, до лёгкого головокружения. Омега роется носом в шелковистых волосах мужа, целует висок, щёку, утягивает в сладкий, долгий поцелуй, в который они оба стонут. Гэвин — от особо хорошего толчка, а Ричард — от того, как сжимает его член мужчина.

— Ты кофе то купил? — внезапно спрашивает Рид, облизывая свои губы и подаваясь бёдрами, одновременно с этим упираясь в грудь агента.

Декарт понятливо отстраняется, но не выходит, подхватывая супруга. Альфа садится на диване, откидываясь на спинку, и даёт детективу оседлать свои бёдра.

— Купил. Целых две пачки. Может наконец возьмём кофеварку домой? — усмехается Ричи, держась за бёдра двигающегося на нём супруга.

— Мне больше нравится из турки, — урчит Гэвин, придерживаясь за плечи любовника.

— Ну естественно. Не ты же с этой туркой по утрам стоишь, — фыркает Декарт, припадая к соску омеги, посасывая и вылизывая, прижимая к себе за талию, на что Рид покрывается мурашками удовольствия.

— Ты просто очень сексуально выглядишь в одних трусах у плиты при лучах солнца. Без трусов, кстати, тоже, — Рид закусывает губу, улыбается и глубоко насаживается на член, судорожно выдыхая и вызывая у супруга стон.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — альфа облизывает губы и запрокидывает голову, положив руки на спинку дивана.

Детектив так хорошо двигался, проезжался бёдрами, насаживался и иногда переходил на быстрые "скачки", что агент ФБР стал ощущать разбухший узел у основания своего члена и сомневаться в том, кто здесь кого трахает. Омега ласкает его грудь, потирает соски подушечками пальцев, очерчивает пресс, по которому скатываются бусинки пота, кусает шею, а после бережно зацеловывает все укусы.

— Как же ты сладко стонешь, детка, — самодовольно ехидничает Гэвин.

— Заткнись, Рид, ради всего святого, — хрипло посмеивается мужчина в ответ, сжимая ягодицу мужа до красной отметины, которая очень скоро пропадает.

И детектив всё-таки замолкает, потому что ощущает волшебное, тягучее, сладкое чувство внизу живота. Его член подрагивает, сочится, и Ричард неспешно надрачивает ему, балуя головку прикосновениями подушечки большого пальца и очерчивая им вздувшиеся венки.

— Гэв, у меня уже узел завязывается. Тебе будет удобно так сидеть? — Декарт дышит тяжело, шумно, пока наслаждается видом на своего ненаглядного бойкого омегу.

Рид лишь отрицательно качает головой и приподнимается, слезая с члена. Он стремится скорее восполнить неприятную пустоту в себе, с чем ему помогает альфа. Агент поддерживает мужчину, пока тот меняет позу и садится к нему спиной. Толчки возобновляются с новой силой. Они быстрее, глубже, сильнее и детектива выгибает от блаженства. Ричард целует шею, плечи, лопатки, томно вздыхая и похрипывая, срываясь на завораживающие стоны. Омега откидывается на обнимающего его мужа, заводит руки за спину, обнимая в ответ за шею, и глухо постанывает. Им сейчас так хорошо, так прекрасно, они почти на пике, ощущая эйфорию от близости.

Декарт тычется носом в ухо, шепчет какую-то хрень ей богу, какую-то ванильную хрень. Но этот сиплый низкий голос заставляет волоски на затылке вставать дыбом, вздрагивать и стонать от бьющего в член возбуждения. А потом Гэвин прислушивается и понимает, что муж составляет список покупок. Рид срывается на смех.

— Ты забыл про сливки, детка, — добавляет хрипло омега, улыбаясь от этой нелепости. — Почему трахая меня ты вообще думаешь о каких-то покупках?

— Я знаю, как ты любишь весь этот пошлый шёпот, но у меня уже мозги не варят, чего бы такого тебе наговорить, чтобы потом не получить в рожу, — улыбается альфа, потираясь носом о плечо любимого и толкаясь в него уже с трудом, ибо узел стал куда крупнее.

— Поэтому ты решил рассказать мне о продуктах, которые ты принёс из магазина? Ты всегда удивлял меня своей оригинальностью, придурок, — омега закусывает губу и тихо скулит.

Разговоры прекращаются, ибо оба были на гране оргазма. Гэвин с дрожью вцепился в обнимающие его руки и ощутил, как его стискивают в объятьях. Ричард вновь обхватил его член, начиная тут же двигать рукой, от чего Рида передёрнуло, и он застонал в голос, изгибаясь дугой. Узел внезапно раздулся, почти до боли распирая анус. Декарт инстинктивно крепко кусает супруга за плечо, обновляя метку, заставляя его зарычать и вскрикнуть, после чего омега обильно кончает. Следом оргазмом накрывает и альфу, который старается протолкнуться ещё глубже.

Сцепка прошла успешно. Узел крепкий и теперь им предстоит получасовое лежание в обнимку, пока сперма агента продолжает изливаться в мужа. Гэвин поворчал на болезненный укус, за который Ричард тут же принялся извиняться. Он очень обстоятельно вылизывал и целовал ноющее плечо, чтобы и дальше ворчать по этому поводу, но Рид всё же укусил в ответ, так же оставляя метку на шее любимого.

Они лежали на боку, на диване. Декарт обнимал детектива со спины одной рукой, пока второй подпирал себе голову. В комнате было душновато, а запахи и феромоны супругов смешались в дикий, яркий коктейль. Альфа время от времени постанывал и мычал, но затянувшийся оргазм уже не приносил такого сногсшибательного удовольствия как в первые секунды. Пока агент смотрел какую-то политическую телепередачу, омега в полумраке листал на своём телефоне ленту и хихикал с тупых мемов, иногда показывая их супругу, чтобы посмеяться вместе.

— Нужно было включить свет, — вздыхает Ричард.

— Да ладно, и так всё видно.

— Зрение портишь. Хочешь как я очки или линзы носить?

— Если я буду в них таким же сексуальным ушлёпком – я не против.

— Дурачьё, — фыркает Декарт и целует любимого за ушком.

— Может посмотрим что-нибудь поинтереснее? — Омега поглаживает обнимающую его руку.

— Потерпи десять минут, ладно? Я же агент ФБР, мне необходимо следить за событиями в стране.

— Десять минут нудятины. Обосраться.

— Только не на моём члене, пожалуйста.

Гэвин замер на мгновение, а после залился безудержным ржачем.

— Кто так шутит, Рич, блять! Бляяять... — Рид хихикал в диван до слёз, пока его муж широко улыбался, не отводя взгляда от экрана телевизора. — Шутник ёбаный!

***

Ричард, надев свой чёрный костюм-тройку, поправлял лацканы пиджака, стоя в коридоре напротив зеркала. Течка Гэвина закончилась, и теперь они оба ожидали результатов.

— Ну что? — с надеждой в голосе поинтересовался Декарт, кидая взгляд на вышедшего из туалета мужа. Омега был хмур.

— Отрицательный, — фыркает с негодованием детектив, проходя на кухню, чтобы выкинуть тест в мусорку. — Опять отрицательный.

Альфа закусывает губу и тяжело вздыхает. Их надежды раз за разом разбивались об острые скалы.

— Мы попробуем ещё раз. Столько, сколько потребуется, — Ричард обнимает любимого со спины, когда тот упирается руками в кухонную столешницу. — В конце концов, заниматься сексом нам не в тягость, верно?

Он дёргает уголком губ, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но, кажется, Рида это не веселит от слова совсем.

— Что, если я просто не могу забеременеть? Мало того, что омегой родился, так ещё и бракованной омегой. Пиздец, — мужчина с силой потёр своё лицо, пытаясь сдержать злые слёзы.

Детектив злился. Чертовски сильно злился на самого себя и свою природу. Это беспокоило его супруга, который отчаянно пытался поддержать того, кого так сильно любит.

— Ты не бракованный, Гэв. Всё в порядке. Такое бывает. Дело может быть не в тебе. Может это у меня какие-то проблемы... — альфа задумчиво хмурится, целуя Гэвина за ухом.

— Я не могу забеременеть уже полгода. Целых полгода, Ричард! Мы ебёмся, как только можем, а эффекта нихуя! — Рид прыснул нервным смешком. — А жёнушка Эла, кажется, залетает только от вида его члена, блять. Сколько у них уже? Десять? Я даже по именам своих племянников никак запомнить не могу!

— Давай сходим к врачу? Может быть мы просто чего-то не понимаем и…

— В пизду. Мне нужно на работу, Рич, — перебивает детектив, не желая продолжать неприятный для него разговор.

Мужчина ускользает из рук Ричарда, на прощание сухо поцеловав в идеально выбритую щёку, не то, что у него самого. Накинув свою любимую кожаную куртку, Гэвин засовывает телефон в карман и выходит из дома, не обращая внимания на прикованный к нему взгляд мужа.

Декарт может лишь тихо вздохнуть и потереть переносицу. Эта неприятная ситуация начинала бить по их отношениям. Они женаты вот уже как два года и были абсолютно счастливы, не считая мелких проблем, пока внезапно оба не решились родить ребёнка. Хотя опять же оба всегда были уверены в том, что дети им нахрен не сдались. Что изменилось? Они сами не знают. Может быть дело в этой чуши: любви так много, что хочется поделиться ещё с кем-то? Но то, что они действительно желали ребёнка и прикладывали все усилия для его зачатия — точно истина.

Первые неудачные попытки их совершенно не расстроили. Бывает, что поделать. Но когда у вас не выходит вот уже полгода — это повод забеспокоиться. Гэвин сильно нервничал из-за этого, пускай и старался вести себя сдержанно. Но в итоге он лишь проявлял некоторый эгоизм. Агенту тоже тяжело, а на его плечи нагрузили ещё и моральное состояние его омеги. Он не жаловался и прекрасно понимал всю ситуацию, просто… Так сложно, когда вы думаете только об этом. О зачатии и о отрицательных тестах. Личная жизнь сразу блекнет.

Поэтому Ричард задался новыми целями. Во-первых, уговорить мужа сходить к врачу. Во-вторых, постараться оживить их отношения, перестать заниматься любовью целенаправленно и душить себя неудачами. Может им съездить куда-нибудь? Раз Рид не понимает того, что он сам себя загоняет в серость бытия — альфа, как его супруг, приложит все силы, чтобы сберечь нервы своего любимого. Лишь бы не наблюдать то, как он сдерживает слёзы и горечь в своих прекрасных глазах.


	2. Глава II

* * *

Секс стал чем-то будничным, приобрёл окраску работы. У него даже появилось гребаное расписание! Случилось это после того, как они отрыли в интернете информацию, что в определённые дни цикла шанс забеременеть выше. Весь вкус и всё удовольствие от близости поблекли. Даже течка и гон проходили не так страстно, как раньше, несмотря на инстинкты. Всё казалось каким-то ненастоящим, неискренним, всё было распланировано.

И это не приносило абсолютно никаких результатов. До определённого момента.

— Эй, папочка! — довольно промурлыкал однажды вечером Рид, усаживаясь задницей на рабочий стол агента ФБР, который в данный момент перебирал документы. — Есть минутка?

— Да, малыш? — заинтересовался Декарт, поправляя очки, даже оторвавшись от своего занятия. Его муж давно уже не находился в таком цветущем настроении. И уж тем более они давненько так не флиртовали. Альфа даже оживился и игриво огладил внутреннюю часть бедра своего любимого, хитро улыбнувшись.

Омега прыснул смешком и закатил глаза.

— Я не флиртую с тобой, папочка. Просто хотел сказать, что, когда пойдёшь на кухню накладывать ужин, мне две порции, па-по-чка, — мужчина широко улыбался, закусив губу.

Ричард завис, приспустив очки в чёрной оправе к кончику носа и вскинув бровь. Но буквально через пару секунд его лицо резко изменилось. Декарт удивлённо и с предвкушением ответа взглянул на живот мужчины и скользнул рукой от бедра к нему.

— Ты… — альфа задохнулся от накрывших его эмоций.

— Ага, — ещё шире улыбнулся Гэвин, с удовольствием и насмешкой наблюдая за шокированным супругом.

— Твою мать, Гэв! — вскочил со стула радостный агент, тут же прижимая к себе детектива.

— Мы сраные отцы, Рич! — засмеялся Рид, когда муж подхватил его под задницу и усадил лучше на стол, вклиниваясь между ног.

— Господи… Наконец-то! Я же говорил, что у нас всё получится! — восторженно затараторил Ричард, зацеловывая любимое лицо и ловя губы Гэвина своими.

Они поцеловались сладко, нежно, смакуя своё счастье губами. Впервые за долгое время они целовались так эмоционально, так подлинно, с такими яркими чувствами. Они обнимались крепко, ощущая тепло друг друга и пытаясь поделиться этими красочными эмоциями, которые их охватили.

— Бросай свои нудные бумажки и пойдём уже жрать. Я только сделаю ещё один тест, чтобы наверняка. Пиздец… Мы столько времени потратили на это! — Рид утыкается в лоб агента своим и поглаживает его по щекам, не в силах перестать лыбиться своей шакальной, но такой довольной лыбой.

— Хорошо, — смеётся Декарт и отпускает своего мужа, — не задерживайся.

Еще раз коротко поцеловавшись они расходятся — Гэвин в туалет, а Ричард на кухню. Окрылённый новостью, альфа мычит какую-то песенку себе под нос, суетясь на кухне. Это такое облегчение и радость, что такие сильные эмоции просто не передать словами! Декарту казалось, что в мире не существует ничего более важного, чем его муж и ребёнок, которого через девять месяцев он сможет взять на руки. Нет ничего более важного, чем счастливый, улыбающийся Гэвин. Все проблемы, как бытовые, так и рабочие, сразу померкли, а в голове появилась мысль: «И почему я переживал из-за этих пустяков?».

Зато появились другие переживания. Ребёнку нужно будет обустроить отдельную комнату, купить одежды, игрушек, а ещё обязательно прочесть советы для молодых родителей. Рид его засмеёт за это, но агенту так будет спокойнее. Ему не хочется накосячить в воспитании своего чада, к которому он уже начинал чувствовать любовь, пускай до конца и не осознавал то, что в животе его мужа сейчас находится эта маленькая прелесть.

— Я не буду есть, — раздаётся хриплый голос со стороны двери.

— Почему? — недоумённо спрашивает Ричард, отвлекаясь от раскладывания картофельного пюре по тарелкам и оборачиваясь к супругу.

— Аппетит пропал, — хмуро ответил омега.

Гэвин положил три теста на стол и удалился в глубь дома, кажется, направляясь в спальню. Декарт нахмурился.

— Гэвин? — зовёт он любимого, подойдя к столу и окинув взглядом тесты.

Первый — положительный. А вот два следующих отрицательные. Декарт был уверен, что один из оставшихся тестов у них был уже старый и скорее всего мог соврать, но… Что-то подсказывало, что совравшим был именно первый.

Это была ошибка. Просто ошибка. У них по-прежнему нет ребёнка. Это осознание прошлось клинком по сердцу, кровавой расправой разделавшись с тем счастьем, которое окутало их буквально несколько минут назад. Агент ФБР осел на стул и, поставив локти на стол, уткнулся в свои ладони. Хотелось взвыть. Ричард с силой потёр свой лоб и тяжело вздохнул. Ему было обидно. Чертовски горестно и обидно. Этот прекрасный вечер был окончательно испорчен.

А какого же сейчас Гэвину? Декарту стоило собраться с духом и пойти ободрить мужа. Всё это было слишком подло. Слишком несправедливо к детективу, который всю жизнь кровью и потом добивался своих целей. И вот одна единственная застала его в такой врасплох, что морально убивала.

Тяжело вздохнув, альфа выкинул тесты в мусорку и направился в спальню. Вот бы ему ещё знать, как правильно поддержать любимого в этом дерьмище.

***

Именно благодаря этой ситуации Гэвин согласился сходить к врачу. Однако цель он преследовал другую: доказать, что первый тест не ошибся.

К сожалению, Рид всё же не был беременен. Ричарду в тот же день удалось затащить супруга на обследование, и они оба его прошли. Как оказалось, никаких критических отклонений у них не было. Мужчины могли иметь детей, но проблема всё же была. Стресс, который был чрезмерно высок у обоих, и сбитый гормональный фон у омеги, что упорно препятствовало зачатию.

И, казалось бы, решение проблемы прямо на ладони. Уменьшить стресс, нагрузки, пропить таблетки и всё будет прекрасно. Однако это не помогало, от чего нервы сдавали ещё сильнее. Но страшнее было то, что вся эта нервотрёпка высасывала силы из супругов, заставляя ссориться их всё чаще и чаще.

В какой-то момент наблюдающий Гэвина врач решил вынести свой вердикт: по его мнению, омега просто не способен вынашивать ребёнка и, возможно, ему стоит отказаться от этого в принципе.

Сначала врача послал Рид, а после добавил нелестных слов и Декарт. Но от этого ситуация лучше не стала. Уже дома у супругов произошёл серьёзный разлад.

— Да нахер мне эти твои обследования?! От них толку как от жмурика на допросе! — зарычал раздосадованный детектив, кидая свою куртку на комод у входной двери.

— Во-первых, не раскидывай вещи! А во-вторых, если ты продолжишь вести себя как чёртов эгоист, дело с места точно не сдвинется! — злится агент, вешая своё пальто на крючок.

— Эгоист?! — взревел Гэвин, резко развернувшись к мужу. — Это я эгоист?! А кто меня без моего согласия вообще на эти ебучие обследования повёл к этим сраным врачам?! И кто из нас наступает на горло своим принципам и желаниям, лишь бы разобраться с этим дерьмом?!

— Ты что ли?! О, я прямо вижу, как много ты теряешь, Гэвин! Какой кошмар! Пропустил ваш сбор алкашей в баре с Хэнком! Апокалипсис! — закатывает глаза Ричард и фыркает, проходя на кухню.

— Алкашей?! Ну да, я же у тебя только и делаю, что бухаю! Днём и ночью, сука, падла такая, от бутылки не отлипаю! А деньги в семью сами с неба падают, да?! Куда ты, блять, пошёл?! Я ещё не договорил! — Рид возмущённо всплеснул руками, следуя за альфой на кухню.

— Ты орёшь, а не говоришь! И я не собираюсь слушать твои психи, ясно?! А ещё не ты один не покладая рук работаешь! Что, приближающаяся течка в голову даёт?! Поешь сладкого и не истери! А говоря твоим языком — закрой рот и иди нахуй, Рид, заебал! Я устал и не хочу выяснять с тобой отношения! — огрызается агент, убирая купленные продукты в холодильник.

— О, посмотрите на него! Гон начался и сразу мы крутые-альфа-самцы! Таблеточку, сука, выпей, а то член от прилива крови лопнет! А я свою жопу подставлять не собираюсь, понял?! — омега ощетинился и хлопнул дверцей шкафчика, достав себе кружку, чтобы налить воды.

— Ого! Какие заявления! А до этого ты был очень даже рад поскакать на моём члене! Что же изменилось?! Ах, точно, теперь ты у нас бесплодный, а значит я тебе больше не нужен! И не хлопай этой чертовой дверцей, она и так на соплях!

— Ты ебанулся?! — захрипел Гэвин, назло хлопнув дверцей ещё раз и отпив из кружки немного воды, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло. — Со всей этой катавасией у тебя крыша потекла!

— У меня?! То есть это я зациклился на ребёнке, да?! — Декарт закрыл холодильник, тоже хлопнув дверцей и начав прожигать супруга взглядом.

— Ты, мразь, меня обвинить хочешь?! То есть ты у нас жертва?! Тебе всё это время мои попытки забеременеть нахуй не сдались?!

— Да нет же, кретин! Просто ты так на этом зациклился, что хуй клал на меня и на наши отношения! Опять начинаешь думать только о своей чёртовой цели, доходя до фанатизма!

— Да пошёл ты на старый сморщенный хер моржа! Я тебя ненавижу! Слышишь?! Ненавижу! Кусок поганого дерьма! — Рид импульсивно выплеснул на мужа воду из кружки.

Оба замерли. Ричард от того, что совершенно не ожидал быть облитым, а Гэвин от того, что совершенно не ожидал от себя подобной поеботы. Декарт глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, а Рид стал мысленно считать до десяти и обратно. Секунд двадцать они стояли в полной тишине. Внезапно альфа двинулся к омеге, от чего последний угрожающе зарычал и стал давить своим запахом, пытаясь начать доминировать в ситуации.

Агент поддался и не стал отвечать своим ароматом, но всё равно подошёл и… Крепко обнял. Вжал в свою мокрую чёрную водолазку, грея своим теплом. Альфы имели большую температуру тела, чем омеги, особенно в гон.

— Прости. Я дебил. Я очень люблю тебя, просто… Кажется пора пить успокоительные… — Ричард поджимает губы и утыкается носом в висок любимого.

— Та же фигня… — вздыхает с заминкой Гэвин и обнимает мужа в ответ.

Запах Рида слабеет и больше не давит, позволяя альфе расслабиться. Декарт нежно поглаживает детектива по спине и чувствует его дыхание на своей шее. На кухне вновь воцарилась тишина. За окном подвывал ветер, холодильник мерно гудел, а часы, которые висели над проходом, тикали, чётко отмеряя секунды. У них кухня небольшая, но уютная. Обычно здесь очень вкусно пахнет, потому что агент любитель готовить и экспериментировать. После одного такого эксперимента они так и не смогли отмыть одну из кухонных тумб, но разводы на ней прикольные.

— Давай займёмся сексом, — внезапно подаёт голос детектив, подлезая руками под водолазку.

— По графику это сегодня бесполезно, — спокойно отвечает мужчина и целует Гэвина в макушку.

— У нас это всегда бесполезно, забыл? Я бесплодный.

— Ты не бесплодный. Просто тебе нужно меньше подвергаться стрессу.

— Мне плевать. Я просто тебя хочу. Тем более твои таблетки скоро прекратят действие и у тебя начнётся гон. Будешь подушку трахать?

— Так ты меня хочешь? — Ричард мягко отстраняется и окидывает супруга скептическим взглядом.

— А ты сомневался? Вот дурак. Сотрудник ФБР называется, — Гэвин расплывается в своей фирменной усмешке.

— После того, как мы решили родить ребёнка, мне всё время казалось, что ты занимаешься со мной любовью только для того, чтобы наконец забеременеть, — признаётся Декарт и неловко облизывает свои пересохшие губы.

— Точно кретин. Нет, я по-прежнему чувствую к тебе влечение. И знаешь что? — Рид замялся, уловив на себе заинтересованный взгляд мужчины. Омега покинул его объятья и опёрся задницей о столешницу кухонной тумбы. — Я больше не хочу. Всей этой поеботы с ребёнком не хочу. Мне кажется из-за всего этого мы с тобой лишь больше стрессуем. Ссоримся чаще и по всякой хуйне. Давай просто… Просто бросим это, окей? Не будем трахаться по этому сраному графику. Будем трахаться тогда, когда нам хочется. Если нам не суждено иметь ребёнка, то… Ну и бог с ним. Обидно, конечно, до соплей обидно. Потому что я никогда не подумал бы, что могу полюбить кого-то так сильно, что захочу иметь от него личинку.

— Ребёнка, Гэвин, — с улыбкой поправляет Декарт. — А ты прямо разговорился.

— Душу тебе выливаю, хуле.

— Хорошо, тогда… Просто расслабимся. Поживём ещё немного для себя. Ты ведь мечтаешь дослужиться до сержанта, да? Может оно и к лучшему, что с ребёнком у нас не получается… А позже, если ты захочешь, мы можем… усыновить? Хорошее дело.

— Да, наверное… — Гэвин потирает переносицу и тяжело вздыхает. Принюхавшись, он улавливает терпкий, тягучий аромат, который влечёт и заставляет мурашки возбуждения скользнуть по пояснице. — У тебя начинается гон. Запах идёт.

— Да, я чувствую. Хочешь отнесу в спальню на руках? А на втором заходе нежно возьму тебя сзади? — ухмыляется Ричард, ощущая, как тянет внизу, а желание вытесняет все посторонние мысли.

— На втором? Обычно же ты только к четвёртому успокаиваешься, — удивлённо вскидывает бровь Рид, протягивая руки к мужу. — А может на втором я тебя возьму, м?

— Я слишком устал сегодня. Так что секс, душ и спать, — хмыкает альфа и подхватывает супруга под задницу, заставляя обхватить свою талию ногами. — Давай ты будешь активничать уже после моего гона, ладно? А то я так не натрахаюсь.

Омега усмехается и слабо кивает, тут же ощущая губы на своей шее. Пелена возбуждения уже начала застилать агенту глаза, так что стоило поторопиться, чтобы успеть добраться до удобной кровати до того, как Ричарду снесёт крышу.


	3. Глава III

* * *

Как вы думаете, что может быть лучше тихого утра выходного? Тихое утро во время отпуска с любимым человеком, конечно же! А знаете, когда совсем хорошее утро? Когда отпуск вы проводите в другой стране! К примеру, в Нидерландах!

***

После того, как идея расширить семью чадом была отложена и заморожена до лучших времён и не воспалённых нервов, супруги стали вести жизнь в обычном ритме. Секс не по расписанию, а по желанию, от чего он стал гораздо реже, работа, совместные вечера, а когда кому-то из них требовалось уединение – каждый занимал свою любимую комнату (для Ричарда это была их уютная спальня, а для Гэвина гостиная с телевизором, на котором можно было посмотреть спортивные телепередачи).

Семья Андерсонов, узнав о их решении, разумеется, их поддерживала. Ну, точнее Коннор поддерживал своего брата, уверяя его, что ещё не всё потеряно, а Хэнк просто выпивал с Гэвином в баре по пятницам, как и обычно, потому что Рид ненавидел, когда его жалели. Простой компании Хэнка и его баек с отвратительным старым юмором было достаточно.

Всё пошло своим чередом. Обычные будни, обычные проблемы, обычная жизнь. И стало действительно легче. Но в какой-то момент работа вновь стала щекотать нервишки. Всё же если хочешь полностью освежить свои мысли и выдохнуть от скопившегося напряжения – надо сменить обстановку.

Ричард решил, что лучше всего успокоить нервы подальше от работы и привычных проблем. Гэвин отнёсся к этому скептически, потому что бабло на отпуск где-то нужно взять. И только они хотели разворошить свои накопления, как начальство Декарта решило дать ему повышение, а Риду выпала солидная премия. И было решено. Отпуск.

Нидерланды, Амстердам и пошло-поехало. Город свободных нравов, где можно увидеть уникальные музейные коллекции, оторваться на шопинге, покурить лёгкую наркоту и, к тому же, провести ночь с проституткой совершенно легально. Сюда также прекрасно вписывается романтика, ведь в Амстердаме полно средневековых улочек. Мужья нарекли это место идеальным для своего отдыха. Отрываться так отрываться!

В первые дни Рид хотел убиться о стену. Альфа не мог не посетить музеи, площадь Дам, не мог не взглянуть на Королевский дворец, оценить церковь с впечатляющими фасадами. Омега не имел ничего против, но ноги в конце дня гудели жуть как. Спали они как убитые, Гэвин даже пускал слюни на плечо мужа. Тот в долгу не оставался и во сне стягивал с супруга одеяло.

Когда же с основными достопримечательностями было покончено, Рид с коварством забрал планирование отдыха себе. Для начала, безусловно, пляж. Они побывали на нескольких и даже ездили в окрестности Гааги, в Схевенинген. Пляж от города был отделён лесопарковой зоной, а народа было завались. Гэвин, не слушая своего заботливого мужа, сгорел в первый же день и потом шипел на Ричарда, когда тот хотел приобнять его за плечи по привычке.

Ради любопытства они так же побывали и на нудистском пляже. Омеге было некомфортно находиться среди полностью обнажённых людей, и он либо пялился, либо утыкался краснеющим лицом в шезлонг. Зато агент совершенно бессовестно стоял голышом на пляже, прикрыв глаза и заведя руки за голову, принимая солнечные ванны, чтобы «задница не была белым пятном». Гэвин поначалу возмущался, но потом втянулся. Если говорить точнее, то он любовался своим голым мужем, валяясь на шезлонге (не сразу, но он всё-таки рискнул раздеться, когда народа стало поменьше и они с супругом смогли найти более-менее безлюдный уголок, где лишь иногда проходили мимо туристы). Разумеется, чисто в эстетических целях. Декарт лишь довольно ухмылялся, нарочно принимая выгодные позы, словно совершенно неспециально. И когда у Рида всё-таки встал, то они так же совершенно неспециально сняли номер в ближайшем отеле, который, о какая удача, находился недалеко от пляжа.

Пожалуй, давно они так не проводили время. Флирт, ласки, даже бутылка рома была захвачена по пути. Детектив подмял альфу под себя, наслаждаясь ролью верхнего, дав мужу отыграться только на третьем заходе, потому что к нему уже был изрядно подвыпивший. Нет, они не такие мега-выносливые, поэтому между заходами были солидные перерывы. Супруги всю ночь распивали ром, болтали, смотрели на море и звёзды с маленького, уютного балкончика, Гэвин шутил тупые шутки, а Ричард смеялся с них так, словно его муж был лучшим комедиантом в мире. И вот тогда, именно тогда, у каждого из них в голове промелькнула мысль. Такая маленькая, мимолётная, но значимая: «Мы счастливы». Их отношения словно вернулись в ту пору, когда они жили лишь друг другом, когда любовь была единственным, что находилось в их головах, когда они думали только друг о друге и весь остальной мир был не особо то и важен.

***

— Я так сильно люблю тебя… — внезапно выдохнул Ричард, когда уже под утро, они вновь вышли на балкон абсолютно голыми, смотреть на рассвет и волны.

Гэвин улыбнулся. Он был сонный, пьяный, на голове небрежное гнездо. Омега курил сигарету, оперевшись бедром о перила, и рассматривал что-то на горизонте. Ещё робкие лучи солнца падали на тело детектива, выгодно подчёркивая его рельеф, от чего Декарт не мог оторвать взгляда. Рид был красив. В шрамах, со своей трёхдневной щетиной, но чертовски красив. Что-то в нём неизменно привлекало. Для альфы все его изъяны казались изюминкой. Он часами мог исследовать его шрамы губами, а в особенности любил тот, что на переносице: омега всегда забавно и мило морщился, когда губы агента касались этого шрама.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отозвался детектив, выдохнув табачный дым в сторону.

Он не любил высказывать свои чувства словами. Стеснялся. До сих пор стеснялся. Но Ричард точно знал, что его любят, потому что Гэвин проявлял чрезвычайную заботу, терпел его выходки, бежал на помощь по первому зову и лез в драки с теми, кто смел сказать что-то плохое про его супруга. Рид был хорошим мужем. Не идеальным, но хорошим. И то, что сейчас он произнёс эту, казалось бы, простую фразу вызвало у Декарта поток неудержимой нежности. Омега время от времени старался таким баловать, понимая, что слова тоже важны. И вот сейчас, в это самое мгновение на балконе первого попавшегося отеля в их отпуск в Нидерландах, это звучало сказочно.

Детектив ощутил, как его муж распускает свой запах, окутывает им, высказывая свою симпатию и желание обезопасить от всего на свете. Табак слегка перебивал аромат, но мужчина всё равно глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь любимым амбре, после чего перевёл взгляд на агента. Ричард мягко, очаровательно ему улыбался. Именно в эту улыбку Гэвин когда-то влюбился по уши. Когда это было?.. Где-то лет пять назад? Воспоминания осели тёплым комом в груди. Рид окинул взглядом стройное, атлетическое тело своего мужа и у него невольно вырвался влюблённый вздох. Декарт был чёртовой античной статуей в рассветных лучах солнца. Такой прекрасной, идеальной, которую хочется бесконечно рассматривать.

Примерно в ту же секунду альфа почуял ответную волну запаха от детектива и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Сейчас просто было хорошо. Спокойно, любовно, уютно, просто хорошо. Даже в другой стране, вдали от родных мест, рядом с Гэвином он чувствовал себя как дома. Агент отстранился от ограждения балкона и подошёл к мужу, чтобы обнять его и прижаться губами ко лбу. Они оба закрыли глаза, сосредоточившись на прикосновениях и запахах друг друга. Рид медленно выдохнул дым и затушил сигарету, выкинув окурок в пепельницу. После этого Декарт ощутил, как его обнимают в ответ, прижимаются, от чего он разомлел окончательно.

Они стояли так несколько минут в полном молчании, просто ловя момент этой удивительной духовной близости, по которой соскучился каждый из них и которой так не хватало. Секс – это, конечно, тоже прекрасно, но… Вот такая связь – она дороже всего. Она нужнее всего.

Внезапно со стороны моря подул прохладный ветер и мужчины поморщились.

— Нам сейчас так яйца отморозит, — жалуется Гэвин.

— Опять ты обосрал нам всю романтику, — ухмыляется Ричард.

— Тебе романтика важнее моих яиц? — фыркает Рид и отстраняется, благодаря чему агент может заметить, как он покрылся мурашками.

Декарт вздыхает и снова улыбается.

— Идём. Поспим хотя бы немного, — на такое предложение альфы омега согласно кивает и направляется в номер.

А агент кидает взгляд ему вслед и сдерживает смешок, потому что задница любимого, по сравнению с остальным телом, всё равно казалась белой.

***

Супруги посетили и площадь Рембрандта. На ней разместились множество баров, кафе, а также с завидной регулярностью проводили шумные дискотеки. Заглядывали сюда мужья несколько раз, потому что пиво и ликёр здесь были отменные. Ричард даже затащил детектива на одну из дискотек. Гэвин ворчал ровно до того момента, пока алкоголь не ударил в голову. Декарт ещё не видел такие танцы от своего омеги. Выглядели они, конечно, несколько нелепо, но довольная шакальная лыба, хохот и попытки подкатить к своему же мужу агент оценил.

— Сколько пальцев я показываю? — серьёзно спросил Рид.

— Два, — пытаясь перекричать музыку, ответил альфа.

— Значит пьём дальше! — довольно заявил детектив, заказывая ещё ликёра.

Было душно, шумно, многолюдно, поэтому не удивительно, что у них заболела голова от такого развлечения. Натанцевались супруги до гудящих ног и состояния овощей, поэтому по возвращению в отель они упали на кровать прямо в одежде, не в состоянии пошевелиться.

***

При следующем посещении площади Рембрандта они решили ограничиться кофе и чаем. Ричард попивал свой горячий напиток, листая ленту социальных сетей, а Гэвин уплетал кекс с кофе, наслаждаясь уютом кафе и прекрасным видом за окном.

— Всё-таки не зря мы решили поехать именно сюда. Здесь охуенно, — умиротворённо улыбнулся Рид. В последнее время у него было подчёркнуто хорошее настроение, если не считать периода похмелья после той безумной дискотеки.

— Мне тоже здесь нравится, — согласился агент, откладывая телефон и обращая всё своё внимание на мужа, который, почему-то, странно хмурился. — Что такое, Гэвин? Кекс не понравился?

— Да не, кекс то вкусный. Десять из десяти. Только, кажется, я проебался маленько, — уловив на себе непонимающий взгляд Декарта, мужчина решил уточнить и высказать свои догадки. — Кажется я взял кекс с гашишем.

— И почему я, блять, не удивлён, Гэвин? — Ричард закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. — Здесь это узаконено, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. Только постарайся не буянить. Как-нибудь. И читай состав прежде, чем что-то заказывать. Как маленький ребёнок, черт тебя дери.

— Ты такой сексуальный, когда ругаешься матом, — посмеялся Рид, без зазрений совести доедая свой кекс и запивая кофе.

— Тебя уже накрыло? Чёрт, ты же ещё с кофеином смешал… — мужчина потёр висок, скептически окидывая взглядом своего горе-супруга.

— Не, я ещё в адеквате. Да и кекс маленький. Ничего серьёзного не должно быть. Я так думаю. Подумаешь, лягу где-нибудь на асфальте, буду смотреть в небо и говорить как мир прекрасен.

— Лишь бы не на проезжую часть. Не отходи от меня, ладно?

— Да успокойся ты! Всё будет нормально. Я чувствую себя самым адекватным человеком на планете! — заверил Гэвин, расплатившись за их перекус и вставая с места, чтобы продолжить их мирный вечер, в который они планировали просто насладиться красотой Амстердама и погулять по его улочкам.

***

Рида накрыло спустя полтора часа. Хотя «накрыло» — слишком грубое слово. Но всё же омега ощутил изменения. Лёгкость в ногах, яркость красок, трепетный восторг от прикосновений его мужа и хихиканья со всякой ерунды.

Адекватное сознание было где-то на заднем плане, но им детектив понимал, что всё не так уж и плохо. На людей не бросается, хрень не творит. Уже хорошо. Ричард, заметив подобные изменения в поведении супруга, немного заволновался, стараясь не спускать глаз с омеги. К этому моменту они дошли до квартала Красных фонарей. Разумеется, услугами местных работников они не были заинтересованы. Однако квартал был достаточно красивый и прогуляться по нему было просто на просто любопытно. При этом здесь было несколько секс-шопов и пройти мимо них супруги не смогли. Пока Гэвин хихикал с разнообразных форм дилдо, Декарт с каменным лицом покупал некоторые аксессуары и игрушки, не забывая про смазку. В конце концов нужно как-то разнообразить их семейную жизнь. Интересно, Рид вспомнит, как он принёс на кассу красные джоки и виброяйцо на дистанционном управлении? Разумеется, альфа в покупке не отказал. Как минимум потому, что в трезвом состоянии детектив вряд ли бы так смело высказал свои желания.

На улице стояли проститутки и флиртовали с прохожими. Примечательно, что проституция здесь так же узаконена. У представителей этой профессии есть пенсии, а также они регулярно проходят медосмотры.

Ричард готов был поклясться, что отвернулся буквально на пару секунд, зацепившись взглядом за витрину ещё одного секс-шопа. Однако, когда он повернулся обратно к мужу, то… его уже не было рядом.

— Эй! Ричи, детка, зацени какие титьки! — восторженно позвал супруга Гэвин, на что Декарт тут же откликнулся и отыскал его взглядом.

Рид стоял в компании ярко накрашенных и разодетых в откровенное бельё проституток, а руки его активно сжимали и разжимали грудь одной из них. Девушки-омеги смеялись и забавлялись над мужчиной. Хорошо, что они посчитали его безобидным (что удивительно), потому что в этом квартале представители данной профессии могли свободно постоять за себя, дав тебе по лицу, или позвать смотрителя, который бы дал тебе по лицу в два раза сильнее.

— Гэвин, твою мать! — низко рыкнул альфа, дёрнув его за шкирку и оттаскивая от девушки. — Простите моего мужа. Он немного не в себе.

Агент неловко улыбнулся, но изгиб его губ был по-прежнему очаровательным, судя по заинтересованной реакции проституток. Либо они просто так сильно желали денег.

— Мы и с двумя клиентами можем работать, если вас интересует тройнички. У нас сейчас есть пару свободных альф и омег, как женщин, так и мужчин, так что… — горячая брюнетка чуть ли не мурлыкала, завлекающе оглаживая плечо Ричарда ровно до того момента, пока её руку не скинул детектив.

— Ну, во-первых, крошка, мои сиськи всё же пизже, — уверено заявил Рид, ухватив супруга за руку и положив её на свою грудь, пока Декарт в шоке наблюдал за происходящим. — А, во-вторых, это мой муж и его задницу трахаю только я.

— Может это он тебя трахает? Ты же омега, — с улыбкой возразила одна из проституток, смотря даже как-то ласково. Милая русая девушка.

— Это я его трахаю!

— Если уж совсем честно, то мы трахаем друг друга, — покосился с предупреждением альфа, так и не убрав руку с груди Гэвина.

— Я. Тебя. Трахаю, — медленно и жёстко повторил Рид, переведя на агента строгий взгляд, от чего Ричард опешил и вскинул бровь.

— …окей, ты меня трахаешь, — решил не спорить Декарт, а после обнял мужа за талию и взглянул на ночных бабочек квартала Красных фонарей. — Извините, дамы, но кажется моему супругу нужно немного отдохнуть. Ещё раз простите за его поведение.

— Твоему супругу нужно немного потрахаться. От него фонит на всю улицу. Если не хотите заказывать наши услуги, то тут рядом есть хорошие отели на одну ночь, — с усмешкой произнесла брюнетка, после чего компания девушек потеряла к ним всякий интерес, занявшись другими прохожими.

Ричард принюхался и действительно ощутил феромоны супруга, который, видимо, невольно стал приманивать к себе альф. Травка часто давала такой эффект, ведь ощущения от прикосновений становились более яркими и, может быть, Декарт даже сам его и раздразнил, то и дело приобнимая, притягивая к себе или просто беря за руку. Он не заметил этого сразу, скорее всего потому, что в квартале и без того стоял внушительный запах различных феромонов.

— Господи, Рид, да ты потёк, — вздохнул агент, будучи не в состоянии не реагировать на возбуждающий аромат.

Ричард не сильно беспокоился о его безопасности, ведь у детектива был целый набор «оберегов» от навязчивых ухажёров: кольцо на пальце, метка на плече, а ещё он весь пропах своим альфой, который, к тому же, всё время находился рядом.

— Да? А я и не заметил, — дерзко ухмыльнулся мужчина, уткнувшись в шею Декарта и глубоко вдыхая его аромат, настойчиво прикусывая кожу.

Альфа обречённо вздохнул. Он ещё мог себя сдерживать, но поплывший супруг навязчиво окутывал своими феромонами, направив их на него одного, желая соблазнить лишь определённого мужчину. Хорошо, что хоть помнит о том, что замужем, а не ищет себе левого партнёра на ночь.

— Я убью тебя. Точно когда-нибудь убью тебя. Почему ты всегда втягиваешь нас во что-то сомнительное? — негодующе зарычал агент, судорожно размышляя, что же ему делать со своим горе-супругом. Они вряд ли смогут доехать до их уютного отеля достаточно быстро. Брать номер на ночь в ближайшем? Где обычно трахаются клиенты с проститутками? Тот ещё вариант.

— Нет ничего сомнительного в сексе! Тем более в самом развратном квартале Амстердама. Хотя трахаться с проститутками без гондона — сомнительно. Никогда не трахайся с проститутками без гондона, понял меня? — Гэвин ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

— Говоришь так, словно ты вообще дашь мне трахаться с проститутками, — закатил глаза мужчина и потащил Рида куда-то вдоль улицы, мимо витрин, публичных домов и их работников.

— А ты хочешь? Выбирай, их тут пруд пруди! — детектив описал рукой окружение, а тон его был неясный: то ли обиженный, то ли равнодушный.

— Я захочу потрахаться с проституткой, только если ты начнёшь ею работать. Всё, успокойся и попытайся хоть как-то сдержать свой запах. Твой аромат уже везде! — недовольно буркнул агент, чей взгляд метался по улице явно в поисках чего-то.

Омега фыркнул и просто потащился за мужем, пока по пути рассматривал яркие красные фонари, подсветку витрин, за которыми стояли различные товары и наряды для плотских утех, мимо проходящих людей, вслушивался в неотчётливые разговоры и смех. Перед глазами всё стало мутно, всё плыло, Гэвин различал лишь красный свет, который был здесь везде. Он светил с каждого фонаря, с каждого здания, с каждого окна, всё было красным. Лишь иногда он разбавлялся синим или лиловым.

***

Рид "очнулся" лишь тогда, когда упал на белоснежную постель. Было темно и лишь из окна, которое находилось сбоку от кровати, лился красный свет от огней и диодов соседнего здания. Свет очерчивал контур тел, предметов в комнате, делал обстановку подчёркнуто интимной. Номер был чистый, но в нём подозрительно пахло марихуаной или чем-то подобным. Омега работал в криминальном отделе, а не в отделе по наркотикам, чтобы дотошно в них разбираться. А запах, наверное, просто не успел выветриться.

Из прострации его вырвали губы Ричарда, которые нежно, почти невесомо касались шеи, оставляя поцелуи и вызывая у детектива мурашки.

— Мы где? Мы в нашем отеле? — бубнит мужчина, податливо подставляя шею Декарту.

— В отеле, но не в нашем. Пришлось завалиться в первый попавшийся и заплатить обалдеть какие деньги. Это самая дорогая ночь в моей жизни, — ухмыльнулся альфа, который, видимо, сейчас не намерен был расстраиваться. — Я отсосу тебе, и ты ляжешь спать. Понял?

— Это самая дорогая ночь в твоей жизни, и ты мне просто отсосёшь? Дебил что ли? Раздевайся. Нам нужно потрахаться на всех поверхностях, чтобы деньги были не на ветер, — Гэвин промаргивается и облизывает пересохшие губы, балдея от вида нависшего над ним Ричарда.

В серых глазах промелькнуло сомнение, но видимо Декарт успел сильно возбудиться, ибо его взгляд тут же поменялся. О, Рид знал этот взгляд. Что-то похожее происходило с агентом в гоне. Он забывает обо всём, кроме своего мужа и стояка в своих бриджах. Никаких лишних мыслей.

Омега рассматривает напрягшуюся шею, торчащие из-под футболки ключицы, губы, по которым скользнул язык. Сердце заходится в спешном ритме, когда супруг стягивает с себя футболку одной рукой через голову, отбрасывая на пол. Гэвин оглаживает напряжённые мышцы альфы, который сейчас был чертовски горяч как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Агент чувственно зацеловывает шею и расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки Рида, на которой были нарисованы фламинго. Омега купил её буквально пару дней назад, когда они заглядывали в один из торговых центров.

Раскрыв рубашку, Ричард припал губами к соскам детектива, посасывая, облизывая, еле ощутимо прикусывая. Гэвин дышал поверхностно, казалось, что ему немного не хватало воздуха. Он срывается на стон, когда Декарт исследует губами его пресс, заставляя слегка выгнуться. Все ощущения, все прикосновения казались ему насыщенными, кричащими, они вызывали восторг и эйфорию.

— Ты в порядке? — Декарт поднял обеспокоенный взгляд на постанывающего супруга, хотя его глаза всё ещё застилала дымка возбуждения.

— Да, да… Мне охуенно, продолжай, — омега гулко сглатывает и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы сбросить с себя рубашку и скинуть её на пол.

Альфа вновь нависает сверху и мягко целует в лоб, висок, щёку, гладит грудь своего мужа.

— …сиськи у тебя действительно пизже, — усмехается Ричард, с чего детектив заливается хриплым смехом.

— За такое и отсосать можно. Тащи сюда свои причиндалы! — мужчина глупо хихикает и укладывается поудобнее на кровати.

Декарт не смеет отказаться, а потому встаёт на колени, запрокинув одну ногу через мужа и пододвинувшись к его лицу. С ширинкой и пуговицей бриджей они разбираются быстро, а потому буквально через пару секунд Гэвин вбирает в рот член супруга, который уже истекал смазкой. Рид посасывает, берёт за щёку и наслаждается видом снизу. Агент чертовски сексуален, когда закусывает губу, а прядка тёмных волос спадает ему на лоб.

— Гэв, если собрался сосать, то держи зубы при себе, — неодобрительно хмурится мужчина, а после заходится в томном стоне, когда супруг заглатывает до упора.

Ричард мерно покачивает бёдрами и кусает свои губы от удовольствия, совершенно не понимая, почему омега так хитро щурится. Детектив втягивает щёки, усердно отсасывая, а потом внезапно слабо прикусывает прямо у основания, заставляя Декарта вздрогнуть.

— Гэв! — шипит альфа, испепеляя взглядом хохочущего мужа. — Ты даже с членом во рту умудряешься ржать! Господи, зачем я согласился трахаться с тобой обдолбанным…

Однако в одно мгновение раздражение альфы исчезает, и он мычит от наслаждения, потому что Гэвин активно задвигал головой, отсасывая так хорошо и умело, что перед глазами всё поплыло, а яички поджались. Но буквально через минуту блаженства по члену вновь проходятся зубы, а Рид гадко хихикает. Его насмешливый взгляд устремлён на скривившего губы супруга.

— Ну всё, Рид, ты доигрался! — рычит агент, чей член выскользнул из горячего и влажного рта со чмоком.

Одним слитным движением Ричард переворачивает омегу на живот и после пристраивается сзади, куснув за кожу ниже затылка.

— Ты забыл правило? Кому сосут – того ебут, — хмыкает детектив, продолжая посмеиваться в постель.

— Не в эту ночь, мой хороший. Что ты там говорил? Ты меня трахаешь? Сейчас будем восстанавливать твою память. Кажется, ты забыл, кто из нас альфа, — Декарт низко рычит на ухо и давит своими феромонами, заставляя Гэвина чуть ли не задохнуться под их напором.

***

По пробуждению Рид чувствует себя вяло. Ему хотелось бы ещё поспать, но в глаза били яркие лучи солнца. Задница безбожно ныла, как и поясница.

— Блядство… — шипит омега, ворочаясь в постели и еле раскрывая глаза.

— Проснулся. Как себя чувствуешь? — голос Ричарда был совсем рядом и тон у него был равнодушно-насмешливый.

— Как будто меня трактор переехал…

— Ну, вчера трактористом был я, так что вполне себе, — посмеивается Декарт.

Детектив наконец переворачивается на бок и видит агента, который лежал рядом и листал ленту социальных сетей в телефоне, полностью одетый.

— Я нихуя не помню… Что вчера было? Мы опять набухались? Хотя нет… Похмелья нет, — мужчина потирает глаза и приподнимается на локтях, осматриваясь. — Это не наш номер…

— Знаешь, мы отвалили за ночь в этом отеле слишком большие деньги, чтобы говорить, что он «не наш». Он наш до обеда. Но советую тебе собираться уже сейчас. Я не хочу доплачивать ещё раз эту зверскую сумму, — альфа всё же отрывает взгляд от экрана и переводит на мужа. — Вчера ты съел кекс с гашишем и тебя унесло. Ты поржал в секс-шопе, облапал проститутку, а потом возбудился, возбудил меня и нам пришлось искать первый попавшийся отель, потому что ты развонял своим запахом на всю округу. Хорошо, что тебя не приняли за продажную омегу, а я был рядом.

— Пиздец… Я помню лишь кафе… Хуи… Мягкие сиськи… Много красного цвета… Я помню, что мы потрахались, но… только то, что мне было хорошо. И что пахло, кажется, марихуаной. Никаких чётких деталей… — Гэвин сосредоточенным взглядом прожигал постель. — Сколько мы отдали за ночь в этом отеле?

— О, тебе было очень хорошо… — загадочно ухмыльнулся Декарт. — А цену тебе лучше не знать, если не хочешь поседеть.

— Блять, Ричи, не пугай меня. Сколько мы отдали? — напрягся Рид, покосясь на супруга.

— Триста долларов, — без эмоционально пожал плечами альфа.

— Сколько, блять?! Триста долларов?! Ты охуел?! Да лучше бы я сдох от перевозбуждения! Триста долларов! За ночь! Твою мать! Триста, сука, долларов! — омега округлил в шоке глаза и вцепился в свои волосы, завалившись на спину.

— А я-то думал, что ты пошутишь про тракториста и про то, как ты мне отсосал, — ухмыльнулся агент, вновь залипая в телефон.

— Во-первых, я даже не помню, как сосал тебе! А во-вторых, хули ты такой спокойный, ушлёпок?!

— У тебя задница болит?

— Пиздец как болит…

— Вот именно из-за триста долларов она так и болит. А теперь вставай, иди мойся и одевайся. Я не хочу доплачивать ещё триста долларов.

— Подожди. Это самая дорогая ночь, что у нас была, а я даже ничего не помню! Что ты имел в виду под «тебе было очень хорошо»? — Гэвин прищурился, смотря на мужа.

— Ты кричал от удовольствия так, что, кажется, теперь все в этом отеле знают моё имя. А ещё ты умудрялся перекрикивать орущих проституток и их клиентов, которые стояли под нашими окнами. И кончил под грохот салюта. А ещё умолял меня быть погрубее, — Ричард расплылся в самодовольной улыбке, бегая взглядом по экрану.

— Не пизди, я не мог умолять!

— Ради справедливости скажу, что я тоже был очень шумный. Хотя твоё эго это вряд ли спасёт. Ты такой хороший мальчик, когда просишь…

— Заткнись! Мы трахались в дорогущем отеле, у нас под окном орали проститутки и пьяные ублюдки, в воздухе пахло марихуаной, и я кончил под грохот салюта! А я этого, сука, не помню! Охуеть, просто, нахуй! — Рид вскинул раздражённо руки, с досадой прорычав.

Ричард лишь, издав смешок, продолжал улыбаться. Он то всё прекрасно помнил. И даже то, как детектив после изнурительного секса прижимался к нему во сне, болтая о том, как сильно любит своего «охуенного мужа».

***

Отдых в Амстердаме супругам точно запомнится надолго, но, к сожалению, отпуск имеет свойство заканчиваться. Вернулись они загорелые, отдохнувшие, с багажом смешных историй и с небольшими сувенирами для своего близкого круга общения, коими были Андерсоны, Миллер и Чень. Мужья довольно быстро втянулись в свою обычную колею и серые рабочие будни, пускай в первое время это было довольно сложно. Гэвин, как сова, совсем отвык вставать в рань, Ричард отвык от разрывающих телефон звонков, а вместе они отвыкли от домашних дел в виде уборки и готовки. Эх, вот бы им горничную, как в отеле…

***

Домой Ричард вернулся вымотавшимся после тяжёлого трудового дня. Хотелось скинуть своё пальто и завалиться к любимому на диван, смотреть тупые комедии или романтику. Главное, чтобы лёгкое и не нагружало мозг, который расплылся в лужу от напряжения.

— Я дома, Гэв, — подаёт он голос из коридора, стягивая ботинки и вешая верхнюю одежду на крючок.

Но привычного «привет, детка» или хоть чего-то подобного в ответ не доносится. Декарт напрягается и прислушивается. Из гостиной слышно какие-то разговоры из телепередачи. Однако, пройдя в комнату, агент ФБР обнаруживает включенный телевизор и абсолютно пустой диван.


	4. Глава IV

* * *

Домой Ричард вернулся вымотавшимся после тяжёлого трудового дня. Хотелось скинуть своё пальто и завалиться к любимому на диван, смотреть тупые комедии или романтику. Главное, чтобы лёгкое и не нагружало мозг, который расплылся в лужу от напряжения.

— Я дома, Гэв, — подаёт он голос из коридора, стягивая ботинки и вешая верхнюю одежду на крючок.

Но привычного «привет, детка» или хоть чего-то подобного в ответ не доносится. Декарт напрягается и прислушивается. Из гостиной слышно какие-то разговоры из телепередачи. Однако, пройдя в комнату, агент ФБР обнаруживает включенный телевизор и абсолютно пустой диван.

— Гэвин? — мужчина хмурится и начинает исследовать дом в поисках своего мужа.

— Я здесь... — отзывается наконец негромко Рид.

Ричард чётко улавливает то, что звук доносится из туалета. Дверь приоткрыта. Альфа проходит в достаточно просторную, светлую комнату и замечает сидящего на крышке унитаза Гэвина.

— Что-то случилось? — улавливает общий настрой Декарт, ибо любимый выглядит неважно. — Ты бледный. Опять завтракал и обедал одним кофе? Я же просил тебя, Гэвин, хоть чт-

— Я залетел, Ричард, — растерянно произносит омега.

— Что? — агент смотрит на мужа озадаченно, почти неверяще.

Увидев в руках детектива положительный тест на беременность, Декарт моментально всё осознаёт даже со своим сдохшим мозгом. Однако его глупый, совершенно ненужный вопрос, продолжает висеть в воздухе.

— Я забеременел, — повторяет громче омега. — Я забеременел. А эти пидорасы нам заливали, что я не могу.

— Ты перепроверил?

— Тремя тестами.

— Они все положительные?

— Все, — кивает Гэвин и наконец поднимает взгляд на супруга. — У нас... всё-таки будет ребёнок.

Глаза Рида немного блестели от слезинок и у альфы перехватило дух. Ричард невольно расплылся в улыбке, закусывая губу, чтобы как-то её сдержать. Агент падает на колени подле своего мужа, втискивается между его ног и обнимает, утыкаясь в пока ещё плоский живот.

— Ты... ещё не передумал касательно ребёнка, так ведь? — уточняет детектив, обвивая чужую шею руками и зарываясь носом в шелковистые волосы.

— Конечно, конечно, нет! Что за глупости? Боже, это же прекрасная новость! — Ричард оживился, сразу став выглядеть на порядок счастливее.

Рида накрывает облегчение, когда он ощущает как супруг задирает футболку и зацеловывает его живот. Они целых два года не могли никак зачать ребёнка. Целых, мать их, два года. Первый год они бились, высчитывали вероятности, возможности. У них даже секс по графику был! И Ричард дико по питанию гонял. Но ничего не получалось. Вообще ничего. В конце концов они оба решили позабыть о детях. Постарались смириться, хотя Гэвину было сложно принять себя "сломанным". Он вообще омега не простой, со сложным характером и мировоззрением. А когда ещё и природа тебя нахуй посылает касательно твоих, по идее, биологических возможностей, то становится совсем обидно. Вообще детектив не планировал детей и сторонился отношений. Думал прожить жизнь отшельника до самой смерти. Но Ричард перевернул его жизнь вверх дном.

Они так сильно полюбили друг друга, что оба решились на такой ответственный шаг. Альфа помогал всем чем мог, пытался поддержать морально в каждую провальную попытку, потому что врачи ясно дали понять - у Ричарда с половой системой всё отлично, а вот у омеги - отсутствует фертильность.

В последний год они забросили идею с детьми и просто трахались в своё удовольствие. Никаких презервативов - зачем, если и так не залетишь? Рид даже перестал делать тесты. Никакая бурная течка, проведенная с альфой, или простой секс не могли принести ему ребёнка. Но сегодня...

— Я сблевал на Фаулера... — мужчина хихикает, нежно перебирая пальцами волосы мужа.

— Серьёзно? На своего начальника? — Ричард посмеивается и поднимает взгляд, поглаживая бёдра детектива.

— Ага. Ты бы видел его рожу. Меня чудом не уволили. Примерно после этого в голове возникла мысль сделать тест, — Гэвин улыбается, целует макушку любимого и наконец морщится. — Ты с кем шлялся? Ты воняешь. Фу, блять...

— Ты только сейчас отреагировал? Это тормоза так у беременных работают?

— Пускай я и беременный, но по-прежнему могу тебе вломить, детка. Иди в душ или я выкину тебя из дома за шкирку.

— Ох, ну тише, дорогуша. Не ревнуй.

— Я не ревную. Ты просто ходячая смесь запахов. Пиздуй давай, — Рид отпихивает от себя супруга, на что тот ухмыляется.

Из живота омеги внезапно доносится урчание.

— Теперь ты точно должен нормально питаться. Хочешь я после душа приготовлю твою любимую пасту? — альфа встаёт с пола и отряхивается, нежно улыбаясь мужу.

— Знаешь, как меня задобрить, детка. Я пока пойду посмотрю телек, — довольно ухмыляется детектив, вставая с крышки унитаза и целуя мужчину в губы.

Поцелуй не глубокий, поверхностный, но полный теплоты, которая разбавляется дерзкими укусами.

Ричард уходит в душ, предварительно ощутив шлепок на своей заднице.

***

Гэвину сложно осознать свою беременность. Это так странно, особенно когда раньше ты отчаянно пытался её добиться, а по итогу она настигла тебя совершенно внезапно. Риду повезло, что его супруг, который не так давно свыкнулся с мыслью о том, что у них не будет детей, воспринял всё в позитивном ключе. Они оба как-то не особо уже готовы к ребёнку, расслабившись и совершенно не планируя посвящать время заботе о чаде. Но, видимо, бог, если он есть, решил постебаться.

— Слушай, Рик… — задумчиво протянул омега, сидя за кухонным столом и наблюдая за мужем, который на ночь глядя готовил его любимую пасту, после того как сходил в душ.

— Да? — откликается альфа, не отвлекаясь от плиты и готовя соус для заправки, пока лапша варилась в кастрюле.

— А когда мы его могли зачать? — в тоне мужчины сквозило беспокойство.

— Ну... Когда занимались сексом, наверное? — усмехается довольный агент ФБР, пока хлопотал у плиты.

Ричард поправил резинку своих домашних штанов и перемешал макароны. Дома было достаточно тепло, чтобы ходить без футболки. За окном сумерки, тёплый свет от люстры освещал небольшую кухню, а из приоткрытого окна веял лёгкий сентябрьский ветерок, развевая полупрозрачную тюль. Сейчас атмосфера была максимально уютной и семейной.

— Да ясен пень, — цыкает детектив, стуча пальцами по краю стола. — Я про другое. Мы же с тобой, как с отпуска приехали, так ни разу и не трахались. Сколько прошло времени?

Данный вопрос заставил Декарта задумчиво нахмуриться. Пока он сливал воду от сварившихся макарон, то напряжённо подсчитывал, как давно они вернулись домой. Гэвин же, кажется, уже успел обдумать данную мысль, поэтому альфа даже спиной ощущал напряжение, шедшее от любимого.

— Недели три назад, если я не ошибаюсь. Около того, — наконец отвечает агент, выключая сковороду, а после оборачиваясь к супругу с настороженностью. — Думаешь мы…?

— …зачали ребёнка в Амстердаме? — продолжает за него Рид, прекращая стучать пальцами по столу и как-то нервно усмехнувшись. — Знаешь, это звучало бы как охуительная история, которую стоит рассказать нашему ребёнку, когда он начнёт шарить за секс, но есть одно «но».

— Наркотики и алкоголь, — тяжело выдохнул мужчина, прикрывая глаза и закусывая губу, понимая к чему клонит омега. — Что ж, это объясняет почему ты залетел. Твой уровень стресса явно был ниже обычного.

— Дерьмо, — детектив откидывается на спинку стула и слегка сползает по ней ниже, пока муж прислонился бедром к кухонной тумбе.

— Завтра я запишу нас к врачу. Никаких возмущений даже слышать не хочу, Гэв. Мы два года не могли зачать ребёнка, и я не хочу, чтобы наши развлечения как-то ему навредили или не дай бог привели к… чему-то ещё более неприятному. Как раз убедимся, что три теста не соврали, — с внезапной твёрдой решительностью заявляет Ричард, подняв взгляд на Рида.

Тот в свою очередь поджал губы, словно бы размышляя, стоит ли противиться походу к врачу. Но и минуты не проходит, как омега просто согласно кивает, даже не попытавшись вставить слово поперёк планам супруга. Декарт выдыхает с некоторым облегчением и подходит к мужчине, чей настрой был куда серее, чем в начале вечера.

— Будет забавно, если я залетел в нашу самую дорогую ночь, которую я даже не помню толком, — хмыкает детектив, когда ощущает на своём плече тёплую ладонь, которая стискивает его через футболку.

— Скорее всего так и есть. Мы с тобой не так уж и часто занимались любовью в отпуске. А эта ночь по срокам подходит. Если мы не ошибаемся, то у тебя должна быть уже четвёртая неделя, — размышляет агент, опуская и вторую руку на плечи мужа, начиная массировать, от чего Гэвин уселся поудобнее и блаженно простонал. — Тогда это действительно дорогая ночь для нас. Во всех смыслах.

— Боже, какая ваниль, — усмехается Рид, пока альфа улыбается и целует его в макушку. — Если это так, я заставлю пересказать тебя все подробности той ночи.

— Я очень красиво взял тебя у окна и нас увидели проститутки с улицы. Как тебе такая подробность? — посмеивается Декарт, водя носом по волосам супруга и вдыхая его аромат.

— Блядский боже. Звучит так, словно мы снимались в порнушке. Проститутки оценили? — подхватывает смех детектив, подняв руку, чтобы погладить Ричарда по крепкой шее и затылку.

— Мне было не до них. Но кажется были приглушённые одобрительные возгласы с улицы, — отвечает Декарт с усмешкой, после чего выпрямляется и ласково треплет детектива по волосам под его ворчание. — Давай уже есть и спать. Я сейчас закончу с пастой, а ты пока сделай нам чай, ладно?

— Окей, — улыбается мужчина и встаёт со стула.

Супруги немного засуетились на кухне, иногда сталкиваясь и стараясь аккуратно друг друга обойти. Совместные приготовления часто были такими непринуждёнными и приятными. Ричард то и дело цеплял омегу за бёдра, чтобы подтянуть к себе и поцеловать в щёку, а Гэвин в ответ стискивал ягодицу альфы каждый раз, как проходил мимо.

Волнение по поводу такой неожиданной беременности никуда не ушло. У каждого на сердце лежал груз, который заставлял что-то неприятное ворочаться в животе. Но намного проще переживать такое, когда вы поддерживаете друг друга. Устраивать ссоры, скандалы или корить себя за употребление вредящих здоровью веществ – не было смысла. Это сейчас ничем не поможет. А вот поход к врачу и контроль беременности, если она не ложная как в прошлый раз, идея здравая. Что-то Риду подсказывало, что в этот раз тесты не соврали. Предчувствие? «Связь с ребёнком»? Хуй знает. Он просто верит в это. Но оба супруга сдерживали свои надежды и радость.

Можно быть уверенными только после посещения врача.


	5. Глава V

* * *

Сероглазый брюнет за рулём белого внедорожника «Ford Explorer» то и дело поглядывал на дисплей автомобиля, чего-то ожидая. Стоя в пробке, он слушал новости по радио, что в прямом эфире вещали о деле некого Клода Флоида, который распространял наркотики нового типа. Не то чтобы прямо нового – старый и всем знакомый красный лёд, просто с ещё более едкой добавкой, которая могла вызвать необратимые проблемы со здоровьем. Пока что этим делом занималась полиция, но мужчине стоит быть начеку – дело в любой момент может запросить ФБР, если всё станет слишком серьёзно.

Брюнет тарабанил пальцами по кромке руля, что выдавало его некоторую нервозность. Губы, сомкнутые в тонкую суровую полоску, уже пересохли, из-за чего пришлось их облизнуть. Внезапно на дисплее засветилось лаконичное «муж» и длинные аккуратные пальцы тут же нажали на кнопку принятия вызова.

— Я щас сдохну, — тут же донёсся хриплый голос из динамиков чёрного кожаного салона. — Детка, эти очереди придумал сам сатана!

— Прости, Гэвин, но запись к частным врачам только через месяц. Так долго мы ждать не можем. Ну так что сказал врач? — Ричард мягко отпустил педаль тормоза, позволяя машине тронуться и медленно поехать вперёд, следом за красной «Lada Vesta».

— Вроде всё нормально.

— «Вроде»? — Декарт кинул на дисплей настороженный взгляд и прибавил немного громкость, вместе с этим вновь зажимая педаль тормоза, ибо пробка опять встала. — Можно поподробнее?

— «Пока отклонений от развития плода нет». Плода, блять. Я что дерево? Это, по сути, всё что мне сказали. Рекомендации стандартные, мне просто стоит чаще проверяться. Они хотели записать меня к себе ещё через два месяца, но я послал их нахуй, — в голосе омеги слышалось раздражение.

— Почему? — альфа поправил галстук, смотря в зеркало заднего вида.

— Потому что это не врачи, а надменные долбоёбы. Лучше давай заплатим деньги и запишемся к частнику, чем я буду тратить свои нервы ещё и на приёмах. Твоего грозного взгляда «не дыши или убью» очень не хватало, знаешь, — цыкает Рид, который повышает голос, ибо проходит, видимо, мимо дороги. — Ты можешь забрать меня?

— Прости, Гэв, но сегодня правда никак не мог отпроситься. Мне сейчас нужно по делу заехать в банк, проверяем одного типа, а потом машину в мойку. При этом я попал в пробку, потому что наш чёртов навигатор вообще не вовремя решил выдать ошибку в работе. Тебе кинуть денег на такси?

— Не надо, у меня есть. А по поводу машины: я говорил тебе, что белое авто – это хуёвая идея.

— А я говорил, что нам к чёрту не сдался семиместный внедорожник, потому что на твои шашлыки и за город мы ездим, дай бог, раз в год. Теперь в городе хрен где припаркуешься и развернёшься.

— Ой, иди в жопу, — пробурчал мужчина. — Когда тебя ждать дома?

— С такими пробками ближе к ночи. Ты уже рассказал Фаулеру о своём положении? — в очередной раз Ричард отпускает педаль тормоза и пытается рассмотреть конец этой жуткой вереницы автомобилей, которые то и дело нетерпеливо гудели.

— Ещё нет. Хочу позвонить ему сегодня, чтобы завтра на работе в меня не прилетела толстая папка с отчётами. У нас просто все в отпуска напрашивались, а я тут будущим декретом машу.

— Надеюсь всё пройдёт без особых проблем. Скинь смс, когда будешь дома. Увидимся, дорогой, — усмехается Декарт, довольствуясь тем, что пробка постепенно рассасывалась и машины, так или иначе, двигались вперёд.

— До вечера, детка, — хмыкает в ответ Гэвин, после чего кладёт трубку.

Альфа тяжело вздыхает и потирает руль. Теперь, когда врачи подтвердили, что их ребёнок цел, здоров и ему ничего не угрожает из-за их единичной шалости по глупости – Ричард чувствовал себя немного спокойнее. Что-то в груди весь день требовало ринуться к любимому, чтобы быть рядом и оберегать, но Декарт не мог себе этого позволить. Да и Рид не оценил бы такого ванильного поведения в ущерб должностным обязанностям. Слишком уж его омега был принципиален. Карьерист. Они всё ещё спорят на тему того, когда Гэвину стоит уйти в декрет. Если агент ФБР настаивает на стандартной и положенной тридцатой неделе, то Рид упирается и желает работать до упора. Как с ним разговаривать на эту тему и как вразумить – мужчина ещё не придумал.

Внезапно вереница машин вновь замерла и пришлось резко вжать педаль тормоза в пол. Ричард цыкнул и выглянул из окна. Простоит он ещё полчаса точно. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Декарт нажал пару кнопок на дисплее и включил радио, чтобы продолжить слушать «нудную поеботину», как говорит его любимый, хамоватый и теперь уже беременный муж. От этой мысли альфа улыбнулся уголками губ.

* * *

  
Когда мужчина вернулся домой, а это было где-то девять вечера, детектив разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Ричард, слыша довольно-таки доброжелательный тон супруга и его лёгкий, хриплый смех, невольно приулыбнулся. В последнее время дома царила атмосфера тотального уюта, нежности и взаимопонимания с привычными подколами, что не могло не радовать. Декарт повесил своё пальто на крючок, стянул ботинки и, закатывая рукава чёрной рубашки, пошёл на голос мужа, который вёл на кухню.

— …потому что мы хотели рассказать об этом лично, а не по телефону! Тин, не дури! Ага, скроешь от тебя. Все соки выпьешь же, — Гэвин снова посмеивается, опираясь задом о столешницу и делая глоток из своей любимой кружки с акулой.

— Тине привет, — просит передать Рида агент.

Детектив поднимает взгляд на мужа и приветливо улыбается уголком губ. Ричард, пока супруг передаёт приветствие подруге, подходит ближе и укладывает руки на голые бока, примыкая губами ко лбу Гэвина. Последний прощается с Тиной и сбрасывает звонок, после чего засовывает телефон в карман домашних штанов.

— Ну и как Тина догадалась о твоей беременности? — насмешливым тоном интересуется Декарт, когда заглядывает в глаза омеги.

— Сложила два и два. Я сблевал на Фаулера, а потом счастливо отпросился в больницу, хотя сроду в них особо то не ходил, если не считать плановых медосмотров по работе, — Рид усмехается и коротко целует мужа в уголок губ.

— Я бы на месте Фаулера повысил её до детектива, — Декарт посмеивается, и его смех подхватывает супруг.

— Андерсонам сам расскажешь? Криса я тогда уже на работе введу в курс дела, если Тина не сделает это раньше меня.

— Я хотел рассказать им на ужине в пятницу, но скорее всего Хэнк узнает на работе от Тины, а от него уже Коннор. Так что придётся, видимо, позвонить, — альфа усмехается и опускается на колени, чтобы припасть губами к животу, от чего омега судорожно вздыхает. — Что такое?

Агент ФБР поднимает взгляд на мужчину, изогнув бровь и погладив его бёдра.

— Ничего, просто я привык, что ты опускаешься передо мной на колени для того, чтобы отсосать, - издаёт смешок Рид и улыбается, зарываясь пальцами в тёмные шелковистые волосы.

— Так вот почему, когда я встал перед тобой на одно колено и хотел достать кольцо, ты сказал «не здесь же!»? — засмеялся Ричард, вставая на ноги.

— Ну если честно, то да…

— Прости, милый, но кажется у твоего члена теперь конкурент.

— Впервые в жизни я не расстроюсь, если мой член проиграет, — усмехается Гэвин, обнимая мужа за шею и потираясь своей колючей щекой о идеально гладкую, ощущая крепкие, полные любви объятья.

* * *

  
До пятничного ужина, разумеется, все успели узнать о том, что чета Рид-Декарт, давно мечтавшая о ребёнке, наконец ожидала пополнение. Друзья семейства, безусловно, сильно радовались, поздравляли, но сразу же после этого стали привычно отпускать безобидные шутейки. Хэнк звал Гэвина набухаться в хламину его любимым ликёром, а потом якобы внезапно вспоминал о том, что тот в положении. Тина красочно описывала ситуации, в которых Рид с животом гонялся за преступниками, а Крис стебался над тем, что кофеварка в их кафетерии на девять месяцев потеряет своего главного клиента. Омега мог лишь фыркать, скалится и показывать средний палец.

Фаулер, на удивление, отнёсся к беременности сотрудника снисходительно. Точнее, даже проявил своё волнение по поводу сохранности его здоровья:

— Никакого криминала, Рид! Как я могу позволить тебе смотреть на расчленёнку в такое время?! А вдруг тебя в ходе операции подстрелят?! Я сказал нет! Иди возьми что-нибудь сладкое и допиши наконец свои отчёты по старым делам!

Правда Джеффри не имел абсолютно никаких шансов простив беременного, упёртого и ещё более агрессивного, чем обычно, Гэвина. Да что там Джеффри? Даже его собственный муж в большинстве случаях сдавался!

— Умоляю, Гэвин, отдай ты это дело Хэнку! Это опасно! А если он не справится, то наша организация возьмёт всё под контроль.

— Я чо, без федералов не обойдусь?!

— Нет, Гэв, я не про это-

— Ну так форточку свою прихлопни! Я сам с этими наркошами разберусь!

От выработки определённых гормонов, омега, конечно же, становился всё более мягким и сентиментальным. Но излишняя опека окружающих его раздражала, и он всё более яро пытался доказать, что всё ещё способен быть эффективным сотрудником. И плевать, что у него уже виден живот.

Но были и приятные моменты. Ричард просто обожал прийти с работы, завалиться к своему супругу и залезть ему под футболку с головой. Он обнимал мужчину, утыкаясь щекой в его живот, урча от почти что осязаемого счастья и осознания, что в животе любимого человека находится тот, кто является их общим творением, тот к кому ощущаешь любовь просто за то, что он появился. Гэвина это даже умиляло. Смотря телевизор, он поглаживал агента через свою растянутую футболку, наслаждаясь теплом и объятьями. В ходе беременности Рид стал испытывать к ним настоящую слабость и даже начал просить мужа чаще его обнимать. Декарт очень старался создать те условия, в которых омеге было бы максимально комфортно. Гэвин вообще отлично ощущал себя во время беременности. Токсикоз быстро прошёл, а пока он был – любимый супруг всегда был рядом и не ворчал, когда приходилось носить тазик, полотенца, всегда гладил по спине, делал тёплые напитки для саднящего горла. Рид тогда в очередной раз убедился, что его Ричард – сказка, а не муж. Также перепады настроения были не такими резкими, а во время скандалов омега, даже если и умудрялся их закатывать, – очень скоро остепенялся и даже бывало извинялся. По крайней мере не дулся обиженкой. Декарт тогда в очередной раз понял, что его Гэвин – самый замечательный омега. Да, выносит мозги, но по делу. Да и обсудить с ним проблемы, когда тот успокоится, можно было всегда.

Они не занимались любовью ровно до того момента, пока у Рида не начался период внезапного желания. Разумеется, альфа не отказывал, но подыскивал максимально удобные для беременного позы. К сожалению детектива, ему с животом было проще быть лишь принимающей стороной, но от того блаженства меньше не становилось. Ричард имел его крайне… педантично. Ещё больше бережности, чем обычно, ещё больше нежности и ласки. Гэвин даже ворчал, просил быть пожёстче, но достаточно скоро понял, что сейчас его больше расслабляет именно вся эта ванильная херня. Когда Декарт, устроившись сзади и обнимая его через грудь, уложив на бок, мерно толкается, сменяя время от времени темп с медленного на более умеренный или вовсе быстрый. При этом агент не мог удержаться и не наглаживать омегу по животу. В тот период, когда детективу хотелось секса почти регулярно, альфа радовал его и оральными ласками. Мог опуститься в колени прямо с утра или после утомительного рабочего дня. Гэвин не забывал отплачивать тем же. В животе от всех этих занятий любовью было приятно. Странное чувство, но настроение Рида чаще держалось на высоте.

Однажды, когда Ричард в очередной раз лежал, прислонившись щекой к животу мужа, его пнули. Из живота. Пнули. Прямо в ухо.

— Гэвин! — восторженно отскочил Декарт, с упоением смотря на его живот.

— М? — лениво подал голос мужчина, жуя солёные орешки в прикуску с огурцами и не отрывая взгляда от боевика, в котором кровищи было, словно кто-то ограбил банк крови. Кажется, фильм так сильно его увлёк, что он даже не почувствовал движения.

— Он пнул меня! Я почувствовал толчок! Ты представляешь? — радостно засмеялся агент, поглаживая живот мужа, которого поцеловал в бедро.

— Ты серьёзно? — вскидывает брови Гэвин, переведя взгляд на любимого, в тот же момент ощущая ещё один толчок, в сторону ладони альфы. — Охуеть. Ещё не родился, а уже дерётся. Моя школа!

— Господи, Рид, заткнись, — смеётся вместе с мужем Ричард.

В тот вечер их чадо было очень бойким, видимо ощутив весёлый настрой родителей. Правда в какой-то момент ребёнок двинулся неудачно и Рид зашипел от боли, крепко зажмурился и почти взвыл. Потом полчаса пришлось убеждать мужа, что он в порядке и «нет, детка, не нужно звонить врачам, просто наше дитя решило заняться карате прямо в животе у папки».

* * *

  
Однако Ричарду точно было суждено поседеть во время беременности супруга.  
Декарт чуть не выронил телефон, когда ему позвонили из больницы со словами: «Здравствуйте, Ваш муж поступил к нам с пулевым ранением». В голове агента моментально возникло невероятное количество мыслей, которые сменяли друг друга со скоростью света. Как этот дебил мог словить пулю?! Нет, ладно, это он всегда может. ЧЕМ ОН ДУМАЛ?!

Альфа, предупредив начальство, тут же устремился в больницу, по пути звоня брату. К большому сожалению, Коннор сейчас был занят, да и сам ещё не был в курсе того, что Гэвина подстрелили.

Мужчина ворвался в палату подобно урагану, по пути сорвавшись на медсотрудников. Волнение, паника, переживания разрывали его сердце и заставляли комок распирать горло всё сильнее. Ему было откровенно страшно. Очень страшно за состояние любимого человека. Инстинкты вопили ему о том, что как альфа и будущий отец – он жёстко проебался.

— Гэвин?! — спешит к койке Ричард.

Муж лежал с повязкой на раненной руке и с капельницей. Ему переливали кровь. Видимо потеря была достаточно серьёзной.

— Я не сдох, даже не надейся. И да, я в норме. Не парься, — привычно усмехается детектив.

Выглядел он усталым, чуточку бледным и потрёпанным, но в целом вёл себя как всегда – как любимый козёл.

— Не парься?! Не парься?! Да я чуть инфаркт не схватил, Гэвин! С ребёнком всё хорошо?!

Декарт же выглядел как взъерошенный петух, как человек, который нарушал правила дорожного движения, дабы как можно скорее попасть сюда практически из другого конца города. Белый халат на его плечах всё время спадал, а потому агент то и дело одёргивал его, параллельно пытаясь пригладить волосы, что встали торчком от такой спешки и беготни.

Альфа положил на живот супруга ладонь, поверх одеяла, и от этого жеста им обоим стало чуточку поспокойнее.

— Всё в порядке, если не считать того, что мне пиздец как хочется солёной рыбы и безалкогольного пива. Сгоняешь, накроешь поляну? — усмехается Рид, но, когда он встречается со строгим взглядом серых глаз, усмешка сползает с лица.

Не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, как сильно Ричард хочет пиздануть ему подзатыльник, но не может. Сдерживается. Декарт вскипает как чайник, омега даже слышит этот воображаемый свист и мысленно рисует из ушей супруга пар. Как агент не начал на него орать прямо здесь и сейчас – только богу известно. Иногда детективу кажется, что его муж продал душу Сатане за такую чудесную выдержку.

— Гэвин, хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я сейчас не пытаюсь тебя придушить лишь из-за того, что ты беременен.

— А я думал, потому что любишь.

— И поэтому тоже. Но лучше не выводи меня из себя. Просто скажи, что произошло? — мужчина медленно выдыхает и столь же неспешно оседает на краю постели.

Рука Ричарда наглаживает ощутимо подросший живот. Как-никак двадцатая неделя. И Гэвину кажется, что вот эти поглаживания – новое проявление нервного тика у его ненаглядного. В последнее время, когда Декарт нервничал, он всегда тянул руку к животу омеги и начинал гладить. Иногда это Рида подбешивало, но не сейчас.

— Обещаешь не орать?

— Нет.

— Ну и похуй, в принципе. Короче мы квартирку проверяли, а преступник, оказывается, всё ещё там скрывался. Ну, я ринулся за ним, а он…

— Так, стоп, — перебил Ричард, массируя свой пульсирующий висок. — Ты побежал за преступником?

— Это рефлекторное… — неловко оправдывается детектив, отведя взгляд.

— Ты не отчёты заполнял, а поехал на вызов? — голос Декарта с каждым словом всё холоднее.

— Мне скучно просиживать жопу в департаменте! — огрызается, защищаясь, мужчина.

— Гэвин! — рявкнул агент, всё-таки не сдержавшись.

Рид затих, состроив недовольное лицо под гнётом серых глаз, которые, кажется, своим взглядом планировали просверлить в нём дыру. Поджав губы и сведя брови к переносице, омега пронаблюдал, как его супруг резко встал с кровати, поправляя халат и отходя к окну. Ричард с силой потирает своё лицо, пока руки мелко дрожат от раздражения, злобы, волнения. Его переполняют эмоции и так хочется сейчас накричать на мужа, назвать его дебилом, кретином, эгоистом, безответственным долбоёбом, который вообще, видимо, не понимает всей серьёзности ситуации. Не понимает, что речь не только о его жизни.

— Тебе. Просто. Повезло. Ты вообще это осознаешь? Тебе повезло, Гэв! А если бы это было не плечо?! Что бы я тогда делал?! Что бы я делал, Гэвин?! Я бы лишился и мужа, и ребёнка в один день, ты понимаешь?! — голос Декарта всё-таки ломается и скачет от шёпота до повышенного тона.

— Ты преу-

— Заткнись! Просто заткнись Рид! Иначе, клянусь нашим браком, я тебе вмажу по твоему надменному ебалу! — скалится угрожающе альфа.

В голове проскакивает мысль, что он перегнул с угрозой, но мужчина за свои слова сейчас почти не отвечает. Его просто убивает мысль о том, что этот день мог стать самым страшным в его жизни. Самым горьким, самым ужасным, самым горестным и, по итогу, свести его самого в могилу. Или в психушку.

Агент прикрывает ладонью глаза и пытается взять себя в руки. Гэвин наблюдает за этим затравленным взглядом. На самом деле, такие простые вещи он начал осознавать только сейчас. В последнее время Рид был непредсказуемой бомбой замедленного действия, потому что всё чаще выкидывал необдуманные поступки, забывал что-то важное, вплоть до излюбленного значка и табельного, и упирался словно баран, хотя и понимал свою неправоту. Гормоны? Замашки беременных? А может стареет? Хер его знает. Но то, что сегодня он крупно проебался и спасло его с ребёнком именно чудо – факт.

— Ты уходишь в декрет, — наконец заговорил агент, подняв взгляд на горе-супруга и возвращаясь обратно к кровати. — Сразу после больничного.

— Мне не дадут такой длинный больничный, — закатывает глаза Гэвин.

— Дадут. Я лично об этом позабочусь. Если будет нужно – дам взятку. Но теперь ты сидишь дома вплоть до рождения ребёнка. Никаких рисков. Извини, Гэв, но ты сам меня вынуждаешь, — сталь в голосе кажется немного непривычной, но давит она впечатляюще, вместе с запахом альфы, явно пытающимся подавить протесты со стороны мужа.

Рид, конечно, понимал логику любимого и даже, с точки зрения рационального мышления, был с ним согласен. Нахуй. Нахуй это говно. Ему действительно нужно отреагировать на этот звоночек и позаботиться о том, чтобы их ребёнок, которого они так долго не могли зачать, родился целым, здоровым и просто, блять, родился.

Но как же омегу выводило из себя ощущать это давление, ощущать то, как Ричард пытается взять над ним верх, контролировать и указывать. Декарт этого почти никогда не делал. Сразу понял, что так с детективом отношения не построить, тут другой подход нужен. Но сейчас, видимо, альфа считал, что мужчину нужно присмирить.

Гэвин тут же ощетинился, низко зарычал, обнажая хищным оскалом свои клыки. Обычно они оставляли на коже агента сексуальные отметины, но сейчас грозили как минимум откусить нос этому сукину сыну. Ричард отреагировал моментально. Зарычав сквозь зубы, он резко наклонился к мужу, чтобы их лица были примерно на одном уровне, уперевшись одной рукой в спинку койки, а второй в постель, почти нависнув над детективом. Супруги прожигали друг друга взглядами, развязав настоящую войну на уровне феромонов, пытаясь подавить друг друга. Декарта вообще поражало то, что омега ещё может ему сопротивляться невзирая на явную слабость из-за ранения. Они утыкаются лбом в лоб, не отводя взгляда. Никто уступать не намерен. Комната наполняется яркими запахами, становится душно, напряжённо. Каждый пытается окутать партнёра своим ароматом, заставить сдаться, но, когда вы оба те ещё бараны, – это не так уж и просто.

Однако у Рида было преимущество. Его беременность. Запах беременного омеги влиял на альфу несколько по-особенному – успокаивал, заставлял чувствовать трепет к мужчине, вынуждал делать всё так, чтобы омега чувствовал себя хорошо. Инстинкты. И Ричард был уверен, что сдался бы под таким натиском, продлись он ещё хоть несколько секунд, но его спас один из медбратьев. Парень просто заскочил проверить, как чувствует себя пациент, однако наткнулся на сбивающий столку стойкий запах феромонов и агрессивное «СЪЕБИСЬ!», которое дружно крикнули супруги.

Когда медбрат ушёл, напряжение в палате немного поутихло.

— Декрет, Гэвин, — уже спокойнее повторяет агент, наконец сняв и отложив заебавший его халат.

— Да декрет, декрет, — фыркает Рид, явно не имея никакого желания продолжать никому не нужную войну.

На обоих накатила усталость. Эмоциональные переживания высасывали силы хлеще, чем физические нагрузки. Альфа отошёл к окну, чтобы приоткрыть его и проветрить душное помещение, после чего вернулся и сел на край кровати.

Супруги молча уставились друг на друга, но уже не пытались убить взглядом. Ричард опустил одеяло в ноги мужа, дабы огладить живот, а после коснуться его губами, тепло выдыхая на кожу, из-за чего по телу Гэвина пробежали приятные мурашки.

— Слушай, раз уж ты там рядом, можешь отсосёшь мне? — расслабился Рид, вновь допустив на своём лице усмешку, за что получил скептически вскинутую бровь супруга и взгляд «совсем долбоёб?». — Ладно-ладно. Согласен. Потерплю до дома.

Ричард закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Их ребёнок и сам Гэвин в порядке, пускай и в относительном. Это главное. Агент зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы и мягко массирует, вынуждая Рида довольно застонать, а после ответить на любовный поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В первую очередь я хочу извиниться перед своими читателями, особенно теми, кто очень ждал продолжение. Мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось так долго ждать новую главу. Были жизненные обстоятельства, которые замедляли её написание. Но всё же она написана и надеюсь, что вы не потеряли интерес к истории, ведь нас ждёт шестая, последняя глава.
> 
> Правда хочу сразу предупредить, что выйдет она тоже не быстро. Простите, сейчас творить выходит действительно очень медленно.
> 
> Так же, если кто-то не знает, то скажу, что теперь меня можно поддержать денюжкой. Их можно кинуть донатом на Яндекс кошелёк или подписаться на патреон и получать главы (и не только) раньше. Все ссылки в моём профиле.
> 
> Ваша поддержка очень мотивирует и заряжает вдохновением, поэтому я буду рада даже маленькому донату, тем более, что сейчас я действительно в нём нуждаюсь. Так же у меня можно заказать комишки (мало ли кто захочет), но об этом лучше узнавать в твиттере, ибо я открываю и закрываю их по своим физическим возможностям.
> 
> На этом всё. Огромное спасибо, что читаете меня! Очень вас люблю 💛


	6. Глава VI

* * *

**Шесть лет спустя.**

— …а я и говорю ему, чтобы он своим отчётом жопу себе в толкане подтёр!

— А это не грубовато? — вскинул бровь Ричард, отпив из своего стаканчика кофе. — Я имею в виду, что он стажёр. Зелёный совсем. А Вы, сержант Рид, морально травмируете своего подопечного.

— Я вырабатываю у него стрессоустойчивость, не пизди. Он мне потом спасибо скажет, — отхлебнув свой латте, отмахивается Гэвин.

— Ага, скажет, — усмехается альфа, качая головой.

— Папочка! Покачай меня! — прервала их капризная просьба.

Ричард тут же среагировал, кинув взгляд на темноволосую девочку. Она нелепо и безуспешно пыталась раскачаться своими маленькими ножками на качелях, которые слегка поскрипывали. Детская площадка в вечер субботы была на удивление полупуста. Скорее всего они просто выбрали удобный час для своей прогулки.

— Да, солнышко, сейчас, — с улыбкой отозвался Ричард, поправляя своё белое пальто и вставая со скамейки, на которой они с супругом сидели, пока их озорное чадо носилось по площадке. — Тебе не холодно? Ветер морозный.

— Нет! — тут же отрезала девочка, но Декарт всё же поправил её шарф на тонкой шейке, после чего стал раскачивать качели свободной рукой.

— Давайте закругляться. Темнеет уже. И кому-то скоро спать, да, гусеничка? — хмыкает Гэвин, грея руки о свой стаканчик и наблюдая за мужем с ребёнком. «Гусеничка» — забавное прозвище, которое закрепилось за девочкой после того, как она запуталась в пледе, играясь, и так и не смогла распутаться без помощи родителей.

— Ну папуль! Ещё чуть-чуть! — ёрзает на качелях их маленькое чудо.

— Не пизд- кхм… Это «чуть-чуть» уже час длится!

— Ты хотел сказать «не пизди»? — невинно предположил ребёнок.

— Крис! Что я говорил касательно мата?!

— А что я говорил касательно мата? — неодобрительным тоном возник Ричард, смотря на омегу уж больно сурово, помогая дочери слезть с качелей.

Кристи захихикала, так легко, по-детски задорно, и тут же поскакала через лужи вперёд по знакомой улице в сторону дома, оставляя родителей позади. Как только Декарт подошёл к супругу, то легонько шлёпнул ему по губам, на что Гэвин с раздражением фыркнул.

— Да ладно тебе, она не глупая девочка. Знает, что так при людях выражаться нельзя, — отмахивается сержант.

— Это не значит, что ты можешь материться при ней как сапожник, Гэв! Имей совесть!

— Я её уже давно отымел, — ехидничает Рид.

— Боже, заткнись! — закатывает глаза альфа и направляется с мужем следом за дочерью.

Пока они шли к дому, захватив пакет с продуктами, Кристалл увлечённо рассказывала родителям всё в подряд, от игрушек, которые она видела в рекламе, до историй из детского сада. Если раньше у малышки были большие проблемы с речью, то теперь, после занятий с логопедом, она болтала без умолку. Гэвин бы с таким активным чадом точно повесился, но терпеливый супруг был надёжной опорой, принимая объёмный поток информации на себя, когда Рид после работы жаловал лишь тишину и покой, чего в доме после рождения дочери стало сильно не хватать.

Вот и сейчас, в долгожданный выходной работника полиции, Ричард беседовал с малышкой на волнующие её темы. Омега наблюдал за этим с упоением, грея горло горячим кофе, от которого полупрозрачной дымкой вился пар. Осень была холодная, дождливая, и Гэвин с удовольствием провёл бы выходные дома, если бы не любимая дочка, которой в четырёх стенах скучно. А уж ради неё можно потерпеть неприятную погоду.

Зацепившись взглядом за пакет в руках альфы, Рид задумался и вдруг спросил:

— Рик, а ты кофе то взял?

— Взял, моя сладкая попка, папочка всё взял, — приторным тоном, которым обычно Декарт общался с Кристалл, отвечает мужчина, а после осекается, когда слышит, как супруг подавился своим напитком.

— …папочка? — ехидно тянет Гэвин.

— …папочка, — не растерявшись, подмигивает Ричард с хитрой усмешкой.

— Папочка! Смотри! Дифинчик! — восклицает воодушевлённо, с таким невероятным искренним восторгом Крис, тут же подбежав к ветрине магазина.

— А? Да, да, солнышко, — отвлекается бывший сотрудник ФБР, идя за дочерью с пониманием того, что, похоже, в их доме на одну мягкую игрушку сегодня станет больше.

Ричард ушёл из ФБР сразу после рождения Кристалл. Ему казалось это необходимым, чтобы уделять больше времени семье, ребёнку и не находиться в постоянной опасности. Гэвин же получил сержанта ещё во время беременности, после ранения и успешного ареста преступника, чем чертовски гордился. Он был карьеристом, слишком амбициозным, поэтому Декарт прекрасно понимал, что даже заикаться об уходе из полиции, тем более после повышения, явно не стоит. Спустя время альфа открыл свой маленький бизнес: магазинчик с лучшими сортами кофе и чая, от чего, собственно, клиентов было хоть отбавляй. Гэвин, безусловно, был только рад, ведь теперь можно было коммуниздить у супруга отменный кофеёк (и получать за это пиздюлей).

* * *

— Папу-уль, — уже дома, в постели, зовёт Крис тихим шёпотом, пока её глаза слипались из-за сонливости.

— Да, гусеничка? — поправляет одеяло Гэвин, получше укрывая девочку и откладывая книжку для юных сыщиков на тумбочку у кровати.

— Передай папочке, споки-ноки и что я люблю его, хорошо? — серьёзно просит ребёнок, крепко обнимая купленную сегодня мягкую игрушку в виде дельфина.

— Хорошо, — кивает Рид, вставая с кровати, предварительно чмокнув дочь в очаровательный лобик, поправляя её непослушные, слегка вьющиеся локоны. — Споки-ноки.

— Споки-ноки. Я тебя люблю, — бормочет в игрушку Крис, уже совсем засыпая и не замечая, как на лице сержанта расцветает улыбка.

— И я тебя, гусеничка.

* * *

— Папочка, тебе споки-ноки передали, — ухмыляется Гэвин, зайдя на кухню и застав своего мужа за разбором документов.

— Малышка заснула? — уточняет Ричард, поправляя свои очки и что-то сосредоточено, вычитывая в листе бумаги, наверняка какой договор с поставщиком. — Опять читал ей про сыщиков?

— Ага. Она сама просит. Всё на папулю смотрит, — вздыхает Рид, явно не жалуя такое увлечение Кристалл, но не торопясь это пресекать. Может со временем она найдёт себе интересы получше.

Омега обнял сидящего за столом мужа со спины и поцеловал его в макушку, забирая документы из его рук.

— Гэв, отдай, — бормочет себе под нос альфа, приспустив очки на кончик носа и потирая уставшие глаза.

— Пора спать, детка. Закончишь с этим завтра, — бескомпромиссно заявляет Гэвин, откладывая документы в небольшую стопку и прижимаясь губами к шее.

Ричард шумно, с облегчением выдыхает, ощущая любимые губы на коже за ухом, а после и то, как игриво прикусывают мочку. Супруг ласкает его, оглаживая грудь, плечи, проходясь лёгким массажем, а после внезапно кусая, почти больно, за шею.

— Может мы…? — начал было Рид, как его тут же прервали.

— Крис может прийти к нам снова. Нет, Гэвс. Просто пойдём спать. Это подождёт, — устало выдаёт альфа, вставая из-за стола, на что сержант лишь фыркает.

Ночью, когда в доме наконец воцарилась благозвучная тишина, нарушаемая лишь громом и дождём, бьющим по крыше, дверь спальни отворилась, а пол тихонько скрипнул. Ворона за окном стукнула клювом по стеклу, с которого ручьями стекали капли дождя, и тут же с громким криком вспорхнула, улетая. Над широкой кроватью возникла тень. Гэвин затылком ощутил чьё-то присутствие и абсолютно рефлекторно подскочил, тут же нарыскав рукой тумбочку, но поздно вспомнив о том, что пистолет теперь хранится в сейфе. Ричард, как и всегда, спал чутко, а от того резко проснулся следом за мужем.

— Что такое? — пробормотал альфа, разлепив глаза.

Рид чуть не словил инфаркт, увидев у кровати тёмный силуэт, но не успел ничего произнести, как:

— Папуль, папочка, мне страшно… — пробормотал силуэт знакомым, звонким голосочком.

— А мне то, блять, как страшно… — выдохнул сержант, понимая, что это всего лишь Крис.

— Гэвин! — недовольно пихнул супруга в бок Ричард. — Иди сюда, солнышко. Поспишь с нами.

Кристалл тихо всхлипнула и после нового раската грома шустро перелезла через Гэвина в середину кровати, укладываясь между родителями. Рид с тяжёлым вздохом, пытаясь угомонить быстро бьющееся сердце, обнял дочку, улёгшись на бок.

— А я говорил, — тихо ухмыльнулся Декарт, поглаживая ребёнка по волосам, вскоре после того, как услышал мирное детское сопение.

— Завались, — беззлобно бросил сержант, после чего ощутил на своих губах короткий поцелуй и услышал сдержанный смешок.

* * *


End file.
